


[Podfic] Nature and Nurture by earlgreytea68

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Babylock, Clones, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. The British Government accidentally clones Sherlock Holmes. Which brings a baby to 221B Baker Street. Runtime: 19:40:41.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nature and Nurture by earlgreytea68

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Runtime 19:40:41**

Whew. Almost 20 hours! I _love_ this fic. While it was still being posted, an update notification would make me squeal and rush right to it, no matter what I was supposed to be doing.

The podfic took me much, much longer than I anticipated - yes, it's long, but I also had a minor disaster and had to redo a bunch of work in the middle. But here it is in time for Christmas, which I think is appropriate.

I designed the cover, and the adorable artwork of Oliver is by the lovely [navydream](http://navydream.tumblr.com/).

Heartfelt thanks to sw70 for beta listening! ♥

There's a link for the whole thing in mp3s for those who want that. Because it's so massive, it's also available in two parts. The m4b version is in two parts only. Part 1 is chapters 1 through 30, part 2 is chapters 31 through 57.

**mediafire links:**

mp3

  * [Complete](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2s7m6q6dp63vdm1/Nature_and_Nurture_Podfic_Complete.zip) (mp3 chapters in 1 zip file, 673 MB)
  * [Part 1 of 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q6d17j36jw77dfm/Nature_and_Nurture_Podfic_Part_1_of_2.zip) (mp3 chapters in zip file, 354 MB)
  * [Part 2 of 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w85wse3qemayedb/Nature_and_Nurture_Podfic_Part_2_of_2.zip) (mp3 chapters in zip file, 319 MB)



m4b

  * [Part 1 of 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zpypuffmp7wpovd/Nature_and_Nurture_Podfic_-_Part_1_of_2.m4b) (m4b file, 294 MB)
  * [Part 2 of 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4wx9vpxhwy11yxd/Nature_and_Nurture_Podfic_-_Part_2_of_2.m4b) (m4b file, 266 MB)



[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nature-and-nurture)


End file.
